MS-09F Dom Funf
The MS-09F Dom Funf is a variant of the MS-09B Dom and appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front video game. Technology & Combat Characteristics As part of the Zeon's United Maintenance Plan, the Dom Funf's ground combat performance surpasses the Dom, and it is the only Dom variant that can be reconfigured for different environments without major modifications in a few hours. New armaments include a 880mm Raketen Bazooka, a 120mm Assault Rifle, a 90mm machine gun, and forearm-mounted 3-tube missile launchers. The unit was named after five iterations of the previous models (hence the "fünf" which is German for five). Armaments ;*Scattering Beam Gun :A chest mounted scattering beam gun. Does little damage to enemy mobile suits but can be used to blind enemy pilots for several seconds. ;*Heat Saber :The Dom Funf's main close combat weapon, it uses thermal energy to superheat its blade to melt through the armor of an enemy machine. It has an electrical discharge function and can store high charges via the application of Minovsky particle physics. As the heat saber degrades during use, it is discarded after usage. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag. ;*880mmRB-T27 Raketen Bazooka :A new heavy bazooka which features powerful rocket-propelled rounds, and improved targeting sensor with protective cover for aiming. The bazooka is fed by a 5 rounds clips and spare clips can be carried. ;*H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka :A bazooka for MS that fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. Liquid fuel supplied through a pipe from the Dom Funf's hand is injected as a primary propellant, and then the projectile's speed is increased by rocket motor ignition. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*120mm Assault Rifle :A new model assault rifle that appears to be an upgrade of the MMP-78 machine gun. History As the Dom Funf was developed late in the One Year War, very few units were made and dispatched for combat. One unit was assigned to 2nd Lt. Sophie Fran of the Midnight Fenrir Corp who used it during the final days of the war on Earth. Its versatility served as the basis for subsequently developed Dom models including the MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen and MS-09F/Br Dom Barrage. Variants ;*MS-09F/Br Dom Barrage Gallery Funf 02.jpg|As featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front: front and rear view ms-06f2-mmp-80.jpg|MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun ms-09ftrop-raketenbazooka.jpg|880mmRB-T27 raketen bazooka ms-09-giantbazooka.jpg|H&L-GB03K/360mm giant bazooka ms-09-heatsaber.jpg|Heat Saber Funf 01.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game MS-09F Dom Funf.JPG|As featured in Gundam Card Builder Ms09f_p04_SDGGenGenesis.jpg|SD Dom Funf (Sony PlayStation 4's "SD Gundam G Generation Genesis" video game (2016)) Notes and Trivia * It was once thought to be the red Dom-type mobile suit seen in the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, but later material state that this is YMS-09R-2 Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei. As such, the official status of the Dom Funf is disputable. References ms09f_p01.jpg|Dom Funf: information from Gundam Card Builder External links *Dom Funf on MAHQ